Pandora's Box
by Rhyske
Summary: Having saved the land, Hikari expects to finally start leading a normal life. However, ringing the bells was only a prelude. As her dreams become more and more lucid and nightmarish, she's swept up into a new adventure to find the answers to her ever rising questions, with one in particular: "Why was I chosen?" (HikarixWizard coupling)
1. Chapter 1

I huffed and laid my hands on my hips, my eyes squinted up the tree. "Really now? This is how you want to play it?"

I simply got big, wide, green eyes staring down at me as a reply.

"I feed you! All I ask is that you come down from there!"

A quiet and strained _mew _answered me.

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Fine. I'll come up there and help you." I assessed my hand and footholds before grabbing onto the first branch.

I've never been one for climbing trees, since that was usually my brother's job whenever I'd lose a toy in a leafy canopy as a child. Once I had tried to copy my brother's climbing skills when a friend of mine had lost one of her toys in a tree, and it hadn't ended well.

"Cat…" I mumbled under my breath, testing every branch and foothold before giving it my full weight. "You… are not getting food tomorrow…" My foot slipped, and I yelped in shock and fear, clinging to dear life on a branch. "If I live, that is… Oh, don't look down, Hikari… It may not seem that far down, but the ground will still hurt if you land on it…" I found a better foothold and continued my climb. "You learned that the hard way, remember?"

Luckily, the branch the cat was on was quite thick, and I found I could swing up and sit on it without it bending. Mewing happily, the little furball came up and rubbed against my arm. "You are one piece of work," I said and smiled as I rubbed behind her ear. "How come cats always climb up trees but can't climb down one?" I chuckled and leaned back against the trunk, positioning myself comfortably. "Give me a short rest, will you kitty? I just risked my life coming up here! My poor heart needs a break."

Looking down, I watched for any sign of human movement. I could ask for help with the cat rescue if someone were to walk by, but Chase was already at the bar and no one else really passed by this time of day. Finn had decided to take the day to visit his sprite friends in the Goddess' Spring, so he couldn't help me either.

"If I was a witch, kitty, I could probably just float down." I looked up at the sky through the cracks the leaves gave me. I gave her a small scratch on the head. "Then again, if I could do that, then I could have just had you float down yourself."

Ever since coming to Castanet Island, magic had become far more interesting than it ever was to me. Sure, as a child, I had thought magic was real and would try to fly in my backyard, but as I grew up, I had come to accept that magic wasn't real. In the world I came from, that was the truth. Having Finn come up to me that fateful day, shocked that I could see him, and ask for my help, I had stepped from one world into another. Learning that magic flowed through the earth and that the mythical Harvest Goddess and Harvest King I had read about in books actually existed had blown me away. Just as I had finally been getting used to the fact that they were real and I was a part of the Goddess' survival, I had ended up meeting the Witch and Wizard of the island.

Technically, I had met Witch first, but considering she was a frog at the time, it was a bit difficult to talk to her. Not that talking to Wizard was any better then. Quiet and reclusive, he kept to himself and only spoke when it was needed. I couldn't even attempt to hold a conversation with him until Witch was back to her human self, and even then, it was awkward.

Witch was the complete opposite of Wizard, which came as a surprise to me, since they came from the same mysterious world of magic. She was loud and outgoing, so much so to where sometimes I could barely get a word in, but she still kept to herself, secluded in Fugue Forest. The forest everyone avoided, with the story that if you stepped into it, you'd forever be lost. I was the only one brave enough to do so, and I'd like to consider myself as one of Witch's friends because of it.

As for Wizard…

I let out a long sigh as I shifted on my branch. As for Wizard, it was getting easier to talk to him. Of course, he was still quiet and mostly let me talk instead of giving words himself, but he was a good listener. Never once had he said I was too annoying or to leave him alone, and when I had asked him if my presence was unwanted, he had simply told me that he didn't mind. His mysterious nature, to be honest, kept me going back with the hope that I'd learn something new about him. He didn't need to talk for me to learn. All I had to do was observe. His habits and actions spoke volumes.

A paw gently hitting my cheek brought me to back to reality, and I blinked at the cat staring at me. I smiled. "You're right. I think I've had a long enough break." Sitting up and scooping the cat with one arm and making sure it sat comfortably, I studied my route intensively. "I only have one arm. This will be…interesting." Grabbing onto a nearby branch, I held the cat close. "If I squeeze you, I'm sorry."

Going up was a lot easier than going down. Every time I had to grab another branch, I'd have to let go and be suspended in the air without any support for a brief second, and that was enough to send my heart hammering. The cat didn't make it any easier with her claws digging into my shoulder. I expected her to jump out of my arm at any moment. At least she had the integrity to wait until I was more than halfway down before she did so.

Her jump threw off my balance and I lost my hold on my branch and couldn't grab onto another one before I tipped backwards, falling and landing on my back with an audible _thwump._ I felt adrenaline shoot through my veins, making my whole body go serenely numb as I struggled to get my breath back into my lungs. My heart pounded furiously, and after a few moments, I got enough oxygen to sit up. Looking over myself, I found I had bruises and cuts on my arms and legs, probably from the climbing. Feeling my back tentatively, I didn't feel any bumps, but I knew I'd be feeling the ache in an hour or two.

Looking around, I spotted the cat crouched down, watching me. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, and looked at her. "You are one troublesome cat."

She mewed, twitched her tail, and walked away.

"At least she's safe, I suppose…" I rolled my weight forward so I was on my hands and knees. "Let's try standing…"

Placing both feet on the ground, I tried straightening myself out, a hand on the tree for support. My back ached and protested slightly, but it was my trembling legs that threatened to put me back on the ground. I took a deep breath and took a step. My legs didn't give. That was a good sign. I chanced a few more steps. Still in the clear. I let out a sigh of relief. If I could walk, then I hadn't been seriously injured in the fall.

The clinic was still open and I considered going there for a quick check-up just in case, but after walking a few more feet and finding my legs steadying, I decided against it. Looking up at the sky and noting the dipping sun, I remembered where I had initially been going before becoming a cat hero. I had a gift for someone in the village.

My legs were steady by the time my feet met the stone ground of Harmonica Town, but the shakes in my legs had been replaced with aches in my back and limbs. I knew that the aches would only get worse the next day, but for now, they were bearable as long as I didn't strain myself. Walking up to the door of the fortune teller, I knocked before slowly opening it and poking my head in. "Wizard? It's me, Hikari."

He blinked and slowly looked up. He was sitting at his desk, a book laid open in front of him. "Hikari. Come in…"

I smiled. "Thank you. Sorry if I interrupted your reading." I closed the door quietly.

He shook his head. "You…didn't interrupt."

"That's good! I actually came to share something with you." I crossed the small space between his desk and door and rummaged through my pack. "Hold on, it's here somewhere…"

He tilted his head and watched me curiously. Finally finding it, I let out a small victorious 'Aha!' and showed him the bag, setting it down in front of him. He looked at it for a moment before saying, "Coffee beans…?"

I nodded with a smile. "My brother Yuuki sent me these in the mail today. I'm not much of a coffee drinker, but I know my brother would have a small fit if I didn't at least try them, so I thought we could try them together!" I added hesitantly, "If…if that's okay, that is."

His eyes gained a light to them, and I saw his mouth make a small smile. "Yes… That's okay…"

I smiled widely, happy that I had decided to do this. It felt like a big victory getting Wizard to smile, and I was eager to see how he'd react once the coffee was done and tasted. "Great!" I grabbed the bag of soon-to-be coffee and turned, heading for his small kitchen behind the stairs.

Wizard turned back to his book as I got to work on the coffee. I tried my best to make as little sound as possible, since I knew how some people were when they were interrupted while reading. My father was a bookworm, and he'd make the grumpiest face whenever someone interrupted one of his reading sessions. I didn't want Wizard to make a similar face, although imagining him with my father's expression made me giggle.

It took me longer than usual to make the coffee since I was really starting to feel my fall from the tree. Once I was finally done, I carefully poured the hot beverage into two mugs I had found and carried them over, setting Wizard's mug down on his desk. He glanced at it before closing his book and wrapping his hands around the mug. I grabbed a nearby chair and sat down.

"Careful," I warned. "It's still hot." He nodded slightly, and I smiled. "Hopefully you like it. My brother has good taste in food and beverages, but when it comes to coffee, I can never really tell the difference." His inquisitive glance made me continue. "My taste buds never really developed for coffee. Besides, hot beverages are only really good for the cold season. A cup of hot chocolate really feels good in winter, especially after being outside all day."

His eyes had dropped down to his coffee, one of his thumbs absentmindedly rubbing the coffee mug. I couldn't help but smile as I took note of it, having once again learned something new about him. I brought my own mug up to my lips and blew, watching the steam swirl with my breath.

"Have you ever built a snowman before, Wizard?"

His brow furrowed at the sudden question, and he looked at me quizzically.

I laughed. "I'm sorry, that was random. Talking about winter made me think of snowmen. I've never seen you venture outside your home, so I was just wondering if you've ever, well…played in the snow." As I said that, I realized how silly my question had been. Wizard didn't seem the type to go out and build a snowman. "I mean…as a child, maybe?"

His eyes fell back to his coffee, and I noticed the distance his eyes had taken on. "I…don't remember…"

I bite my bottom lip, a wave of sadness and loneliness passing through my heart. I knew Wizard was older than any of the villagers, and perhaps all of our ages combined, but to not remember something so simple as playing in the snow as a child…

I looked away, regretting I had asked. "I'm sorry…"

Moments passed with silence between us. I watched the steam rise from my mug, uncertain of what to do or say. Suddenly, I heard, "This…is good coffee."

Turning my head to look at him, I blinked away my surprise and smiled. "I'm glad! Yuuki will be happy to hear it! I suppose I should try it as well…" Putting my lips to the mug, I hesitantly took a sip and let it sit on my tongue for a moment before swallowing. "I suppose it's not bad."

"It has…a good fragrance as well…"

"Coffee does smell good, I'll admit that." I took another sip and sighed happily. "Even if it is summer right now, sitting down and having something warm really feels good right now." I added as an afterthought, in an undertone, "A nice soak in the hot springs tomorrow sounds wonderful. My limbs are going to hate me otherwise."

Wizard furrowed his brow and looked at me. I smiled at him, noticing he had heard me and silently cursing my mistake. When no words were forthcoming from me, as there usually was when he looked at me like that, he glanced at his coffee and asked, "What happened…?"

"Nothing too serious. I saved a cat from a tree." I shrugged and winced, but tried to play it off as a stretch, which I couldn't quite do smoothly since my shoulders protested.

"…You fell, didn't you…?"

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Nothing I can't handle. I'm a tough girl! I've had worse."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before standing up and moving to one of his shelves. Brushing his fingers over each of the vials sitting there, he found what he was looking for and came back. Uncorking a vial filled with purple liquid, he held it out for me. "Drink… It should help with your aches."

I looked at the vial cautiously, not sure what ingredients were mixed together to create that kind of hue. I took it from him slowly and glanced at him. "I'm guessing this tastes bad?" The smell coming from it wasn't very pleasant, at least. I frowned, but decided that I trusted Wizard. I was sure he wouldn't give me something harmful, unlike the Witch.

I placed my lips to the vial and tilted it up, swallowing quickly to avoid as much taste as I could. What did pass over my taste buds made me squint my eyes. The taste really wasn't that bad, but it was the texture that made me almost gag. It was grimy, like sand was part of the mixture.

Swallowing the last of the potion, I set the vial down and took my coffee mug, eager to get rid of the grime in my mouth. Wizard watched me and took the vial, replacing it on the shelf. "It will take a while…to take effect. But you should…feel better."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Thanks, Wizard."

He shook his head. "Thank you…for sharing such delicious…coffee with me…"

My cheeks heated up and I smiled like a dork. "Of course!" Glancing out the window and noting the dark sky, I stood up. "I should get going. Finn is probably home wondering where I am and if I've gotten myself in trouble somewhere." The little guy would worry himself into a heart attack if nobody stopped him. "Thanks for the evening, Wizard. I had fun!"

He nodded, looking away. "Come back…anytime…"

I opened his door and looked back, once again thanking him. After reaching home and calming down the frantic Finn, I noticed the bruises on my arms and legs weren't as colored as they should be. I rolled my shoulders to test my back, and noticed that didn't hurt as much either.

"Magic is wonderful," I said under my breath, smiling gently as I lay down for the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story!<strong>_

_**Some thoughts. Was I right in that Wizard has a kitchen? I honestly don't remember him having one, but as I am unable to check myself (I don't have any more batteries for my dead Wii remote at the moment), I just figured he did and winged it. I literally tried for an hour or so to find a video or a picture that would show me his whole house, but couldn't.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_ The little girl held her brother's hand tightly, her eyes looking up at him curiously. Her brother grasped her hand tightly, his other hand holding the umbrella shielding them from the crying clouds. His eyes lowered to hers, his lips splitting into an uncertain smile. It was enough for her, for she smiled back and looked back straight, towards the headstone. _

_ Their mother held her own umbrella carefully as she knelt in front of the stone, setting down the bouquet of flowers that had been held closely to her chest until now. Lowering her head in a silent prayer, the brother bent and scooped his sister in his arms, letting her hold the umbrella. She smiled, giggling, and scrunched her face as she held the umbrella stick close to her body, making it her job to make sure they didn't get wet._

_ The woman finally rose and turned toward her children, smiling and taking the young girl from her brother's arms. She whined, but her hand clasped in her brother's kept her from any more noise. Looking at her mother, she formed words on her lips, lost in the pounding rain. Her mother's smile wavered, and she held her small daughter close as tears slid down her face._

_._._._._._

I stood in the silent night, my arms resting against the railing. My eyes took in the town stretched out below me, but my mind was elsewhere. It had been little over a week since my exploit with the cat, and I had healed far quicker than I should have thanks to Wizard's magical potion. Within two days after the incident, no evidence of my fall was visible. Finn had noticed my faint cuts and bruises, so he was the only one aside from Wizard who knew I had even gotten hurt.

Running my fingers through my hair, I took a deep breath and let it out, lifting my eyes to the stars above. They were bright tonight, twinkling for attention. I couldn't smile at their efforts, however, as something was troubling me.

I had woken up with such powerful emotions that I had tears trickling down my face. Afraid of waking up Finn, and too restless to fall back asleep, I had quickly gotten dressed and walked out to the church grounds. The scenery was quiet and calming, the best place to think. But despite how much I pondered, I couldn't figure out why my dream had provoked what it had. What was its importance?

"Hikari…?"

I turned at the sound of my name, surprised that someone else was out and about at this hour. The gray hair of Wizard's was glowing silver under the moon's light, and for a second it took my breath away. "Wizard," I greeted.

"What are you…doing here?" He walked up until he was next to me. "Here to see the stars…?"

"Something like that," I sighed, turning my gaze away from his multi-colored one and resting them on the balls of light. "I…couldn't sleep."

"I see…" Turning towards the stars as well, he remained quiet for a moment. "Something…troubling you?"

I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair again. "Am I that easy to read?" I gave a quiet laugh. "It's alright. I know I am." I let the silence stretch as I debated my words. Should I tell him about my dream? "Hey, Wizard?"

He lowered his eyes to meet mine.

"Dreams are…" I frowned. "I mean, they're…" I looked away. "Are they…" I sighed, lowering my head and holding it in both of my hands.

I felt Wizard shift beside me. "Dreams…can show you things that you've…been trying to push away… Or sometimes…things that have yet to happen…" He took a slow breath, as if preparing himself for more words. "They can also…show memories you've forgotten…"

"You think?" I murmured, resting a cheek in one of my palms and letting the other hand rest on the railing. "Wizard, I…" I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing." I didn't want to worry him with my confused thoughts.

His eyes seemed to stare into me, swimming with emotions I couldn't quite place. I held his gaze, the mystique in his eyes enthralling me. I never thought that gold and green went so beautifully together until I had met Wizard. He always seemed uninterested, but he brought those eyes to life with his emotions. When he thought deeply, like he was doing now, they glazed over with a shimmer that no one else possessed.

I realized what I was doing and broke eye contact, turning my face slightly away to hide my burning cheeks. I had never realized before, but the stars and moon seemed to emphasize Wizard. That, or my emotions were still a bit strange from the effect of my dream. I went with the latter and tried to calm myself down.

Peeking at Wizard, I shifted and mumbled, "Sorry."

He furrowed his brow at me slightly. "What for?"

"For…" I frowned and stretched my arms. "I…really don't know. For being confusing like this? I know this isn't really like me." I gave him the biggest smile I could muster. "I'm more of the girl that goes around and makes other people smile with her, not one that walks around at night troubled."

"…Everyone gets troubled at times."

I gave him another smile. "Yeah, I suppose that's true." I pushed off the railing. "I'll think more about this after I get a bit more sleep. Fingers crossed that I can."

He turned to me and nodded.

"And hey… Thanks, Wizard. I don't know why exactly, but talking to you helped, even if I have no answers for my dream yet." I glanced back up at the stars. "By the way, why are you here? To see the stars?"

He debated his answer for a time before finally giving it. "I actually…saw you."

I blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"…You…passed my window."

I did have to pass his house on the way to the church, but I hadn't expected anyone to see me, let alone him. He was usually reading or looking through his telescope when it got dark enough. He must have glanced out his window at just the right moment.

"I see. Sorry for worrying you." I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "I'm alright. Thanks for, well, being a good friend, Wizard." I took a few paces backward. "I should probably get going and catch a few more hours of sleep before the next day officially starts." I gave him a small wave. "I'll see you later, alright? Thanks again!"

I turned and left the fortune teller to stand alone under the light the dark night held.

._._._._.

"Do you know what time it is right now, Yuuki?"

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, leaning against the wall as I twirled the phone cord around my index finger. Just as the sun was finally peeking over the horizon, my brother had decided it was a great time to call.

"You're a farmer. Aren't you always up at ungodly hours?"

I laughed. "I wouldn't say six AM is ungodly, brother. Besides, don't you get up at that time too?"

"So? It's still way too early."

I shrugged, lazily watching Finn as he floated sleepily from my bed to where I was standing. "So did you want something, or just decide really early in the morning that you missed your dear younger sister?"

Laughing met my ears. "Oh, I do miss you, Hikari. Which is why I've decided to come visit you."

"What?" That was the last thing I had expected to hear. Yuuki worked with our aunt Anna at her bakery and he was one of the main employees. A manager, actually. "Anna won't be happy you're leaving her."

"She can handle things. I only somewhat manage the store. Not too important."

I raised an eyebrow. Not too important indeed.

"Anyway, yeah. I'll be leaving in a few hours to catch my boat. I thought about not telling you and just making it a surprise, but, if my boat sank, you'd never hear from me again! How tragic would that be?"

Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but giggle. "It'll be fine, Yuuki. At least you don't have to do what I did and take a detour because the water and wind around Harmonica Town wasn't really working right."

"Ah, right. Your bell ringing. I've been waiting for a little baking sprite to come visit me one day and tell me that I have some amazing adventure to go on, but so far, no luck."

"Just wait a little longer, Yuuki. He'll come."

Finn had finally made his way to me, and plopped down onto my shoulder. Yawning, he curled up into the crook of my neck. "Is it your brother…?"

I gave him a small nod.

"I'm getting impatient! Well, I was told the boat ride will take a few days, so… I'll see you in a few days, if everything goes well! Love you, lil' sis. Don't get kicked by a cow in the meantime."

"Very funny. I'll have you know my cows love me and would never do that. Rio was just unfortunate. Be safe, brother." Setting the receiver down, I moved Finn off my shoulder so I could stretch. "Well, he's always fun to talk to." Starting on my morning routine with my first stop being my closet, I glanced at Finn. "You know how you've always wanted to meet my big brother?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah."

"Well, that little wish might be coming true."

His stare was blank as he tried to register what I had said. When it finally dawned, his eyes grew so wide I started to worry they might pop out of his head. "Really?!"

"Really! Though…will he be able to see you?"

Finn did a little twirl in excitement. "I don't know. He's your brother, so maybe. I'm not really sure how it works. But I get to meet him! When?"

"In a few days. If he had been a few weeks sooner, he would have been able to catch the Summer Festival." I closed my closet and headed for the door. "He would have loved the fishing contest."

"He likes to fish?" asked the little sprite as he followed me out and towards the hot spring.

"Always has. Toby will get along with him, that's for sure."

"Do you think he'll be able to make the Moon Viewing Festival?" Finn slipped into the hot water, giving a small sigh of pleasure as he did.

"Probably not. Summer is coming to an end soon, but that's around the middle of the fall season. I don't think he'd be able to stay that long." Setting my pajamas and clothes for the day on the nearby rocks, I joined Finn in the water.

"That's sad…" He swam over to me with a curious expression. "Will you be participating in that festival alone again this year?"

"The Moon Viewing Festival? Pro-" I stopped suddenly, my mind flashing to last night. Wizard's hair shining silver with the light of the stars shimmering in his eyes. He liked the night sky, and I doubted anyone would ask him…

I slid deeper into the water, hiding my red cheeks. Finn looked at me curiously. "Hikari?"

Letting my eyes dance away from his, I dipped my head into the water. Why was I thinking of Wizard? Yes, he had always interested and fascinated me, but the Moon Viewing Festival was a day to ask someone out on a date. A _date._

I came up coughing, grabbing the shampoo and lathering my hair. If I asked him, would he agree? Would it even be a date, or just as friends? The better question was, did I want it to be? Dropping my hands into the water to wash the soap off, I stared at Finn in thought.

He tilted his head in response to my intense gaze. "Hikari…?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Finn."

Misunderstanding my sigh, Finn patted my shoulder. "You'll find someone, Hikari."

I chuckled. "I know, Finn. Thanks."


End file.
